Prior art panoramic dental X-ray apparatus are well known in the art. Some provide a continuous image of the dental arch area and commonly employ an X-ray source and X-ray film supported on a rotatable carrying arm which orbits a patient situated in the beam path. The patient may remain stationary in the chair or be transported in accordance with various X-Y type drive mechanisms in order to simulate the generally elliptical shape of the human dental arch. The continuous image radiograph provides the dentist with a panoramic view of the teeth and associated structures and is a useful diagnostic aid in many phases of dental practice.
Various other prior art apparatus provide a discontinuous, or split image panoramic radiograph which possesses certain advantages. Here, the dentist is provided with additional interpretive information since two distinctly different views of the incisors, or centrals area are provided. For example, consider the split image radiograph as two separate films. A pathology located on the left half is noted with respect to its relationship to the centrals, or incisors. The same pathology is located on the right half. If the image of the pathology, such as an impacted canine, appears to move away from the patient's midline, the pathology is palatally located. Conversely, if the image of the pathology moves toward the midline, it is labially located. Additionally, overlying spinal shadows which would be cast over the central-bicuspid region are eliminated since X-rays are not generated when the spine is aligned with the X-ray source and film.